


Magus has a shitty day

by Horselessheadsman



Series: Magus's Shitty Life [1]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Brooding, Chrono accidently makes things worse, F/M, Magus has a bad day, Newborn Baby, One off for now, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Written from magus perspective, Written via phone, first fic, might make more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselessheadsman/pseuds/Horselessheadsman
Summary: A one off where magus inadvertently has the worst day of his lifeThis tale is told through magus's inner thoughts recollecting on past events*Update this is now no longer a one off yay!





	Magus has a shitty day

Magus sat alone his bedroom located in the east wing of Guardia castle. It had been 2 years or so since chrono had defeated lavos and in that short time many things had happened. First there was the wedding of crono and marle. Magus cringed just thinking about it. Not only had Crono invited him he made him his best man.  Crono was very strange that way no matter what magus did to dissuade it, Crono( and the rest of the party for that matter) still tried to get close to him even to the point where he and marle gave him a home in the castle, right next to Frog's room , because of course he did.  

Then of course was when marle got pregnant. For truce sake you wouldn't believe the cravings she had. She was constantly screaming for ice cream, beef jerky, savory bananas, or some strange combo of the three.

Today however was especially horrid in fact today would probably go down as one of the worst days in magus's life and THAT was saying something.

The day had started fairly normally  
Magus was in one of the castle towers it was one of his favorite places to think. It was quite isolated and it had the added benefit of having a great view. He probably wouldstill be there had a castle guard not slammed open the door and with exhausted breath tell him that the princess sought his immediate audience in her chambers.

       When he arrived in marle's room he saw the whole party there surrounding marle's bed, Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Lucca, and. Of course Crono as well as the king and queen. Just then it hit Magus why he was summoned here. The princess had just given birth to a healthy baby girl.

Not two minutes after Magus had entered the room did Crono notice magus, and using a quick and excited arm motion gesture to him to come and take a closer look at his newborn daughter. The baby that marle was holding was small and incredibly chubby, as babies often are, and had small tufts of what would someday become a full head of bright red hair. 

"Do you want to hold her"? Marle asked with a smile on her face.

Magus was about to say something along the lines of I'd rather not , but before he could get a word out the baby was thrust into his arms. 

Magus didn't know what to do with the child in his arms and it showed Magus was looking around frantically in a desparate attempt for confirmation on whether or not he was doing this right but all he saw was a room full of suppressed grins and smirks.

This was planned and Magus knew it oh he KNEW IT. "Here let Ayla show Magus how to hold baby." Ayla said walking up to magus. She Then gently took the little bundle of joy in her arms and held her the the way an experienced mother would it was fairly obvious that she had done this before.

Eventually after everyone had his or her turn holding the child Robo piped up and said what everone else was thinking, So marle what shall we be calling your daughter?

"Oh haha" marle said with an innocent grin "I've never been too good with names but me and Crono were thinking Schala would be a good name". 

Magus looked as if he were about to die. Schala of course they would have chosen Schala.  

Shortly afterwards the party left at the queen's request hinting that the new parents might want a little time alone with little Schala.

It was at this moment where magus's reminiscing on the days events was interrupted by a knock at the door.

*sigh* come in magus said in a defeated tone it was clear that he would not be having any privacy today.  Frog stepped into the room with an apologetic look on his face.

Crono sends his most humble apologies for what hath happened on this day and he asketh of thee to forgive him. He also says that dinner shalt be ready soon if thou art to be joining us.

Its fine I guess magus said with a sigh but tell Crono that next time he wants to apologize he'd better do it himself.  
"I shall." frog said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

" that coward." magus said with a faint smile on his face , "figures that he'd send someone else up to apologise."  I guess I should start to make my way down to the banquet hall after all marle would probably have my head if he missed dinner.


End file.
